


于斑斓光影之中 / the way i see you under strings of light

by blurryyou



Series: 『殊途同归』系列 / in all these ways we come together [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation, accidental date
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim不停地在各种地方无意瞥见Jason的身影，在掏钱买爆米花的时候，在排队等碰碰车的时候，在扭头同一起玩丢沙包的人说话的时候。就好像他们不停地绕着对方打转，就好像Tim每一次转身，Jason就在他的视线边缘。他似乎完全没有看到Tim，总是背对着他，或是他们之间总是隔着其他人。还有一次，Tim坐在摩天轮里，一边是Kon另一边是Steph，他低头俯瞰游乐场，一眼就在人群中看见了Jason，因为他走动的姿态那么熟悉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	于斑斓光影之中 / the way i see you under strings of light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the way i see you under strings of light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945138) by [CallMeBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell). 



> 授权 / Permission：  
> CallMeBombshell  
> oh wow, yeah! you can totally translate this, that's awesome :D i'm so glad you like it!  
> Posted Thu 29 Aug 2013 08:27AM EDT

在Tim 7岁的时候，Drake家的女管家兼Tim的保姆Archulo夫人带他去露天游乐场玩过。Gotham的夏季游乐会在每年八月底开始，那个时候天气才刚刚开始转凉，但晚上的气温依然温暖适宜。在Gotham Knights运动场和植物园之间有一大片停车场，几乎没有什么车辆停放。道路空空荡荡，年久失修的沥青路面裂开，东一丛西一丛地长着杂草。此外只有几辆被市政拖走的废弃汽车。游乐会就在那里举办。

有些人一直心心念念期待着新一年的游乐会，有些人已经忘记了去年的欢乐，但游乐会在开始之前就会早早发出预告，一小队卡车聚集到停车场里，有大篷车、小货车、拖车还有平板车，有的拖着集装箱，还有的拖着奇形怪状的帆布和塑料布覆盖的货物。然后仿佛一夜之间，游乐场就平地而起了。 

巨大的绿色过山车叫「龙车」，高耸的摩天轮叫做「Gotham之眼」，「土耳其旋转舞」是伸展开五只巨大手臂带着彩虹色轿厢旋转翻腾的大风车。还有自由落体「高空尖叫」，旋转的银色庞然大物「摇滚云霄」在一旁喷出高度不遑多让的橘色火焰，以及洛可可风格装饰的空中大秋千「摇摆姐妹」。 

其间星罗密布地散布着各种小型的游戏，像是碰碰车、攀岩墙，街机小道里挤了整整两排各种游戏，射击、飞镖、大转盘，小小的摊位墙上塞满了毛绒玩具奖品。沿着主干道，在靠近入口处架起了小型舞台，道路的尽头是大型舞台，音箱和扬声器淹没了低矮的木质平台。 

最后来到的是各种小吃摊，在不同的位置停靠着流动手推车，小车门户紧闭，但招牌清晰可见：爆米花、糖玉米、蓝色和粉色的棉花糖、撒糖霜的漏斗蛋糕【注1】、热狗、玉米热狗、超大椒盐饼干。 

第一天晚上，游乐会在傍晚开张，所有的彩灯同时点亮，五彩缤纷又光彩夺目，装点着娱乐设施，悬挂在小摊位之间。音乐声响起，音符在迫不及待从大门涌入的人群头顶跳跃。人群迅速散开，有些人快步跑去赶着第一个排队坐上刺激的过山车，有些人循着香味直奔小吃而去，还有些人选择先去街机那里试试运气，希望抢先赢得奖品。 

这场景如同Tim记忆中一般充满魔力，不仅丝毫未减，反而更加如梦似幻，因为这双眼睛早已适应了黑暗，这双耳朵早已习惯了寂静。Tim站在游乐场中央，淹没在四面八方涌来的灯光和笑声之中，空气中浓烈的兴奋与欢乐几乎触手可及。Tim不得不暂时停住脚步，闭上眼睛，也屏住呼吸。 

这里感觉一点儿也不像Gotham。 

~*~

他今晚到这里来纯属巧合，真的。他本来就计划好要跟Kon呆在一起，他们很久没有凑在一起了，他们两个今晚都休息，打算一起找点好玩的事。他们本来在Tim的笔记本电脑上查询电影场次，然后Steph突然闯进来，兴奋极了。她用女孩子特有的不容反抗的语气说：“我们去游乐场，Timmy宝宝， **你** 要玩得特别特别特别开心。” 

然后她才注意到Kon，她愣了一小会儿，然后重重地叹了口气，说：“好吧，外星小子也可以一起去。” 

于是Tim就这么在刚过八点这个时间跑到了外面，一边是Kon另一边是Steph挽着他的手臂，沿着人行道同所有行人一起往几个街区外的游乐场走去。他们走到游乐场门口的时候，彩灯尚未点亮，大门依然紧闭，人群在门口漫步。不过Steph每隔几分钟就抬手看看手表，看来时间是快到了。 

就在Tim这么想的时候，一道明亮的火花划过，然后所有的彩灯一瞬间全部点亮，如彩虹一般灯光流转，进门处小舞台上乐队开始奏起乐器，大门缓缓向内打开，欢呼的人群如潮水一般涌入。 

他们刚一走进去Steph就拖着他往过山车方向走，几乎把他的胳膊给扯脱臼了。Kon在他另一边激动得浑身发抖，仿佛下一秒就要用超级速度飞出去在一分钟之内看完所有的新鲜玩意儿。他笑得合不拢嘴，张大眼睛转着圈子什么都不放过。 

“快点儿！”Steph兴奋活泼地说。“要是我们跑起来的话，就能在所有人之前赶到「龙车」那里了！” 

Tim翻了个白眼，不过面对她锲而不舍的催促还是让步了。Kon闲不下来地在原地小步跳远，然后也跟了上去。 

“我一直都特别喜欢过山车。”他一脸向往地说。 

Steph怀疑地挑起眉毛，说：“但是你会飞。” 

“是啊，但那可差远了，”Kon特别认真地说。“就像……好吧，当我飞的时候，感觉就像游泳。你需要运动起来，差不多就是那样，空气动力学啊什么的。但过山车啊，伙计，”他咧嘴笑着说。“你可完全控制不了。你只能被困在座位上，咬牙坚持到最后。” 

他们赶到过山车下面的时候，很遗憾已经不是第一了，不过还是成功地搭上了第三趟车。Tim和Steph坐在前排，Kon就在他们后面。过山车缓缓开动起来，慢慢地往第一个高峰上攀爬，他们俯视着下方的人群，Tim再也忍不住笑意。过山车在顶端停留了短短的一瞬间，然后他们越过了顶端，在车轮的哐当声和呼啸的风声之中俯冲而下。 

Steph双手举过头顶大声欢呼。Tim听见Kon在后面开心地大笑。他也忍不住咧开嘴，扬起头，看着过山车的轨道飞一般从头顶掠过。 

~*~

他们在滑雪球那里遇到了一点儿小问题。 

或者更确切地说，是Kon在滑雪球游戏遇到了一个叫做「Steph不败纪录」的小麻烦。 

“我押十块钱，赌我得分比你高，”他打量着游戏机，说。 

Steph露出十分危险的笑容。她双手叉腰，挑起一边眉毛，上下扫视了他一番，说：“哈，不好意思，外星小子，但那是不可能的。” 

Kon转眼看看她，也挑起眉毛，说：“你确定？” 

Steph手指点着下巴假装思考了一会儿，说：“让我想想……没错，我完全确定。” 

“你应该相信她，老兄，”守着滑雪球游戏机的伙计说。“她常胜不败。”那个人在狭小的空间里扭过身，往肩膀后面指了指，他手指的方向是一个相框，里面的照片是…… 

“那个人是 **你** ？”Kon问，惊讶得眉毛都要飞起来了。“伙计，你那个时候几岁，你看起来才十岁。” 

“实际上只有九岁，”Steph得意洋洋地说。 

“我每年都会来这里，”Steph告诉他们。“我从出生之后就每年都会来玩，字面意义上的。这里是我的王庭我的天下，小子们，我可是天命滑雪球 **女王** 。” 

Kon眨眨眼，一条眉毛几乎漫画一般夸张得几乎飞到头顶，呆呆地盯着Steph发愣。Tim翻了个白眼，但他也忍不住微笑。因为他见过Steph的准头到底有多好，见过她在Babs的房间里高高地抛起纸团，纸团轻松地越过整个房间，分毫不差地落进废纸篓里，而她甚至连看都不用看。她很棒。 

“她还保持着记录呢，兄弟。”摊主同意说。“她的记录已经很多年没人能打破了。我老板几年前就把她的照片挂在这里，因为没有人能打败她。老板还说这样能起到宣传作用。 **打败本城的传奇！** 能明白吗？所以老板甚至还设立了奖金，只要你能得分比她高，你就能拿走五十块钱。” 

Kon斜眼看了一眼墙上的照片，然后看了看Steph，他估量了一会儿。然后他咧嘴特别自信地笑起来，说：“我收回刚才的赌约。我出 **五十块钱** ，赌我得分比你高。” 

Steph也露出志在必得的笑容，伸出手，咔吧咔吧地捏响指关节，说：“你输定了，外星小子。放马过来吧。” 

~*~

二十分钟之后，Kon脸上还挂着那副目瞪口呆的表情。 

“我不——”他开口，接着又摇摇头。“她怎么——？” 

Tim伸手拍了拍他的后背表示同情：“那是Steph。Steph是很彪悍的。你慢慢就会习惯了。” 

Steph在前方一蹦一跳地走着，一只手里攥着一大把奖券，另一只手里拉着一只巨大的龙玩具。 

“她作弊了。”Kon盯着她的后背喃喃地说。“她一定是耍赖了。我不知道她是怎么做的，但她绝对是作弊了。” 

Tim看着Steph轻巧地从两个推着婴儿车的妇女中间穿过，转过身对他们招手，挥舞手臂指着前方的糖玉米小摊。 

“呃，她只是接受过非常棒的训练而已。”他纠正Kon说。 

“她受过训练，”Kon小声重复道，转头看着Tim。他的眼神里有点儿疯狂，有点儿敬畏的神情。“ **她受过训练，** ”他说。“我可是有超能力，Tim。 **我有超能力。** 然后她还打败了我！” 

Tim耸耸肩，他尽量绷住表情，不然下一秒大概就要喷笑了。“又或者她真的有那么厉害。”他试探着说。 

“不。”Kon摇着头拒绝承认。“不可能。没人能厉害成那样。她几乎有点儿……不真实。” 

Tim停下脚步，他眯着眼睛认真打量对方。Kon盯着Steph的背影的目光中有些说不清道不明的味道触动了他的 **糟心事要发生了** 的雷达。他来回地打量了一番Kon和Steph，然后挑起眉毛，微微睁大眼睛张开嘴。 

“哦不。” 

Kon回头对他困惑的眨眨眼：“哦不什么？” 

Tim摇头说：“不，你 **不能** 因为我前女友在游戏里打败你就迷上了她。不行，不许。” 

Kon也睁大了眼睛，露出夸张的被冒犯到的表情，说：“什么？老兄，不！我没有……你刚才说的那样。不可能！” 

Tim沉默地稍稍打量他一会儿。因为他能理解，他明白Steph飞扬跋扈、大杀四方的时候的确有种莫名其妙的魅力。这是他发现自己喜欢上她的第一点特质，也是他尤为熟悉的一面。他只是不能完全确定自己已经准备好面对他最好的朋友自己发现Steph的这种魅力。Kon脸上的表情说明了一切，他已经彻底发现并注意到了。 

Tim摇摇头，仰头望着天空。“我努力帮你们两个好好相处，得到的回报就是这个。”他凄惨地说。 

Kon开始脸红了，挥着手对Tim说：“没有的事，伙计，闭嘴！我不喜欢她！” 

他们两个继续往前走，Tim从眼角看着他，说：“如果接下来发展成了什么奇怪的你们两个都不肯后退一步的调情，我保证我会照着你们的头顶敲下去然后说 **我早就告诉过你了** 。” 

~*~

一个小时后，游乐会完全进入酣畅淋漓的高潮。Kon和Steph在排队等「土耳其旋转舞」。Tim远远地能看见他们正在热火朝天但气氛亲密地争论什么话题，两个人都挥着手臂，做出夸张的表情。他微笑起来，很高兴看见他们两个相处的时候终于不再炸毛，不再绕着对方走开。他不打算一起去玩这一轮，只是站在一边就已经心满意足。他身旁是做漏斗蛋糕的小摊，他眼前是川流不息的人群，他就放任自己短暂地静静地站在这样一片喧闹混乱之中。 

他看着一群小孩子跑过去，脸上画着妆，涂抹成小动物的鬼脸，这时他听见另一边传来某人的笑声，特别开朗特别响亮也特别耳熟。Tim扭过头，想看看是谁。在路中央站着一群少年，手都插在口袋里，尽量做出百无聊赖的样子，虽然他们实际上玩得正欢。等他们终于从路中央走开，拥堵的人群分散开，Tim终于看见了那个笑声的主人。 

Jason在笑，咧着嘴，露出毫无保留的笑容。他蹲在一个小女孩旁边，小姑娘穿着粉色蓬蓬裙、戴着亮闪闪的皇冠，她的妈妈就站在一旁，卷发在微风中飘舞，灯光照在她垂下的耳坠上闪闪发亮。她看起来也很熟悉，Tim很快就想起来自己曾经在哪儿见过她。就在Crime Alley外的那条街对面，那个位于New Town边缘的妇女庇护所，她坐在招待处后面。 

显然她同Jason相处融洽，让他同自己的小女儿玩闹，做鬼脸，一脸真诚恳切地同她聊天说话。Tim看着他们，Jason站起来，然后伸手抓住小姑娘的双手。小姑娘开始往上跳，他就拉着她的手，帮她跳得更高。小女孩开心地大笑着，Tim不得不移开目光，不得不藏起自己脸上突然腾起的热度，尽管他知道Jason看不见他。 

等他转回头的时候，小女孩和她妈妈已经走远了，回头对着Jason不停挥手。然后Jason也转过身走开，重新消失在人群之中。 

Tim的心里升起一股像是失望的感觉，但他还没来及多想，Steph就冲到他身边，双臂搂住他的肩膀，喋喋不休地叙说着他们接下来要去玩什么，下一秒她和Kon就如同龙卷风一般把他拉走了。 

~*~

在那之后，Tim不停地在各种地方无意瞥见Jason的身影，在掏钱买爆米花的时候，在排队等碰碰车的时候，在扭头同一起玩丢沙包的人说话的时候。就好像他们不停地绕着对方打转，就好像Tim每一次转身，Jason就在他的视线边缘。他似乎完全没有看到Tim，总是背对着他，或是他们之间总是隔着其他人。还有一次，Tim坐在摩天轮里，一边是Kon另一边是Steph，他低头俯瞰游乐场，一眼就在人群中看见了Jason，因为他走动的姿态那么熟悉。 

他很确定Steph已经注意到了他时不时就心不在焉的样子，不过他丢给她一个笑容，然后给她买了超大盒的糖玉米，似乎就安抚了她。那一大盒糖玉米一半被她拿来丢Kon，结果Kon几乎每次都能张开嘴接住糖，不过在Tim看着他无奈地摇头的时候，Kon就低头躲开那些糖。之前那句我早就告诉过你了就在他舌尖上打转，但他咽了下去，他们两个终于能够友好相处，这样对他就足够了。 

~*~

不过，后来Kon说他必须得走了，他还得回泰坦塔去，尽管他会飞，但那依然是很长很长的一段路。Steph看起来有点儿意犹未尽，不过她说她也得走了。她明天还要和Babs训练。Tim和他们一起往入口处走，三个人一路分享着Steph的糖玉米。他们在门口停下来，Steph突然扑过来抱住Tim，Kon也把他拉过去一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，像个好兄弟一般地抱了抱他。 

“你回家吗？”Steph终于放开他之后，问。 

Tim耸耸肩，回头看了一眼游乐场。“我想我大概会再多玩一会儿。”他说。“可能再去坐一次「龙车」，看看这附近还有没有我认识的人。Ives或者Bernard他们可能也会在。” **像是还有Jason** ，他的心默默地替他补充说。Tim悄悄地让自己的心闭嘴。 

“那好。”Steph微笑着说。“多玩一会儿，玩得开心点儿。 **放松一会儿。** ” 

“我尽力而为，”Tim干巴巴地说。 

Kon靠过来再次抱住了Tim，这次他用两只胳膊环住他，稍稍抱紧了一点儿。Tim埋在Kon的肩头笑起来，也抱紧了他。他总是需要被Kon抱住才能想起来他最好的朋友的拥抱有多么温暖。 

“有空的时候回泰坦塔来看看，”Kon放开Tim的时候说。“回来跟我们一起待一会儿。我们大伙儿都很想你。” 

“我尽力而为，”Tim重复道，只不过这一次他更加由衷地说。“真的。” 

“你最好说到做到。”Kon指着他说。然后他对Steph点点头，说：“蝙蝠女。” 

Steph挑起眉毛，不过她也点点头，说：“超级小子。” 

Kon回头对Tim挥挥手，然后往后退了几步，他咧嘴笑起来，然后 **嗖** ，一阵飞沙走石之后，他已经飞上了高空。 

“炫耀，”Steph低声说，不过她的语气中并没有那么多嫌弃的成分，所以Tim也没有说什么。接着她又飞快地抱了他一下，双臂紧紧地箍住他的肋骨，然后她也离开了，一边走着，一边回头对他挥手。 

Tim看着她的背影渐渐走远，然后他抬起头，仰望着Kon飞走的那一小片天空。他对自己微笑着，摇摇头，又回到游乐场里去。 

~*~

今晚一切都很顺利，他有些许期待，也许下一刻转身，就会看见Jason站在自己面前。不过，他只看到川流不息的人群，同行的人们相互聊天嬉笑，从他身边走过。 

和Steph还有Kon一起的时候，他们大部分时间都在不同的游乐设施之间跑来跑去，或者去光顾最近的小吃摊。Steph一直企图把他们拉回去再玩一遍街机，不过Kon严肃抗议，他坚定地表明，今晚他的自尊心已经严重受伤过一次了，谢谢，他不需要Steph一次性地在所有游戏中狠狠蹂躏他一遍。 

现在，没了相互比较的对手，Tim决定自己慢慢往街机那边走。他在路上顺手买了一盒爆米花，悠闲地散步，时不时地停下来，旁观那些全力以赴赢得奖品同时也炫耀身手的孩子们和成年人们。夜已经越来越深，但面部彩绘的小摊依然挤满了孩子们，他一路上还看到不止一个成年人，脸颊上画着一个小小的笑脸或一颗星星，也有人选择了其他的图案。 

老实说这种感觉还不错，能够一个人悠闲地漫步，他不过是泯然大众的一个人，没有恐慌，没有混乱，不需要揍扁恶棍，不需要逮捕罪犯，也没有人企图重伤他或是杀死他。这样的时候总是能让他分外鲜明地体会到，自己的生活中其实充满了暴力，充满了流血，充满了受伤。今晚竟然如此不同，陌生得超乎现实，Tim想，但今晚很好。真的、真的很好。 

~*~

几分钟之后他终于又看到了Jason。他背对着Tim，双手插在口袋里，全神贯注地看着一局水枪游戏。Tim看不见他的脸，但他能够纤细入微地想象出Jason的神情，他的眼睛一定紧紧地跟着移动靶，精确计算着它们的运动轨迹，寻找他能够各个击中、一个不留的完美时机。 

Tim不由自主地就靠了过去，慢慢地走到Jason右后方才停下。他们身边有那么多人，有那么多声音，所以Jason似乎完全没有听到他靠近，所以Tim趁机放任自己屈服于冲动的诱惑。他向Jason靠过去，踮起脚尖，然后把下巴颏儿搭在了Jason肩膀上。 

“要我说，我觉得那样算是作弊。” 

Jason微微一惊，扭过头瞪着他。在那一瞬间他张大眼睛，脸上的表情突然全部抹去，肌肉稍稍绷紧，然后他认出了Tim，接着他咧开嘴，往后退了半步，转过身看着他。 

“为什么，小小鸟儿？”他笑道。 

Tim耸耸肩，说：“你受过那么多优良的训练，你要知道，这可让你的起跑线领先别人一大截。” 

Jason坏笑道：“是这样吗？” 

“绝对不公平，”Tim严肃地点头，说。 

“啊，好吧，”Jason夸张地叹了口气，说。“这样的话，我看我还是不要欺负这帮可怜虫，不要劫掠他们的毛绒玩具赏金了。” 

他咧嘴笑着伸手，勾在Tim的脖子后面，轻轻捏了捏。Tim感觉到那只手搭在自己皮肤上，全身上下微微流窜过一股震动，不过他控制住了自己的身体。Jason的手又大又温暖，手指将将擦过他的颈侧，大拇指就贴在他另一侧的耳朵下方。他简直无法忍受，他不想让他离开。 

“既然你如此残酷地剥夺了我这点儿小小的娱乐，”Jason稍稍用力就把Tim从游戏摊前拉开，重新往人群中走去，不容辩驳地说。“我需要补偿。” 

“补偿？”Tim挑起眉毛问。“那么你究竟想让我如何赔偿你？” 

“哦哦，小心点儿，Timbo。”Jason坏笑着说。“最好不要那么随随便便地问出那种问题。你永远不会知道某些人可能会要求你做什么。” 

他飞快地对Tim眨眨眼，咧嘴大笑。Tim感觉自己的脸腾地烫了起来，扭开头。不过很可能没什么效果，Jason大概能感觉得到Tim连脖子后面都变热了。 

“闭嘴，”Tim摇摇头，咬住嘴唇忍住不要笑。“你知道我什么意思。” 

“我当然知道。”Jason说。他的声音里有些奇怪的情绪，等Tim转回头看他的时候，有些奇怪，因为Jason露出说不清道不明的表情。不过下一瞬间，他又微笑起来。 

“告诉你吧，”Jason说，稍稍用力然后带着他两个人一起往小吃车扎堆的地方转过去。“我饿了。你可以请我吃个热狗，我就当你补偿了破坏我找乐子的事儿。吃的换玩的，怎么样？” 

Tim翻了个白眼，笑起来，说：“很公平。” 

~*~

最后他给Jason买了两份热狗，略带惊恐地看着Jason一口气加上了所有东西：芥末酱、番茄酱、调味料、洋葱。Jason伸手去拿泡菜，Tim一定是不小心发出了一点儿受不了的呻吟，因为Jason收回手，扭头看了他一眼。然后回头认真斟酌了泡菜丝一会儿，接着他耸耸肩，似乎是觉得热狗里加的东西已经够多了，就转过身去找Tim。 

“你简直太让人受不了了。”Tim僵硬地说，盯着Jason手里那一团艰难堆起来、还在往下滴酱料的——东西。“你竟然到现在还没死于心脏病？” 

Jason皱着眉头垂眼看了自己手里的热狗一会儿功夫，然后毫不在意地耸肩，说：“天生的好基因？还有，”他咬了一大口热狗，嘟嘟囔囔地说。“如果你真心以为我会一直活到这些食物能害死我的年纪，你就真的是太过乐观天真了。” 

Tim皱起眉头，他突然整个人绷紧了，双臂抱在胸前，看向一边，说：“别开玩笑。” 

Jason含着满嘴食物停住了，他看了Tim很长时间。然后，他重重地咽下食物。 

“怎么了？为什么我不能拿那个开玩笑？” 

Tim闭上眼睛，摇摇头。他也不明白，为什么自己会突然这么在意这件事。天知道他自己也拿这种事情开玩笑，拿自己当黑色幽默的素材，像是开玩笑自己究竟是会死于枪击还是刀伤，像是到底最后是某个恶棍终于得手，还是他自己失手掉下去在水泥地面上摔成一滩泥。在最阴郁的时候，他甚至开玩笑猜测究竟会是哪个超级恶棍有幸成为那个夺走他最后一口气的人。 

他们也许不怎么谈论这件事，但他们所有人都心知肚明，他们这个小小的蝙蝠家族中的一员，都很清楚他们做的事情比什么都危险，他们一次又一次地让自己置身于险境之中，十分清楚自己的行为和后果，只有在成功脱身之后恭喜自己，又多活下来一天。 

而且并不是每次都能全身而退。Tim受过伤，骨裂、骨折、扭伤、撕裂伤、肌肉和肌腱拉伤。他留下了伤疤，证明他做过的工作，证明他做过的事情，他并不引以为耻，但这些伤疤依然时刻提醒着他——他选择的生活方式充满了生命危险。 

也许这就是他这么在意的原因。因为他们都清楚地知道，他们所有人都活到安享天年的年纪的可能性为零。只是，有时候，Tim会想，他们都忘记了，他们之中有个人已经早早地付出了那样高昂的代价。 

他叹了口气，又摇摇头，回头看着Jason。Jason眯着眼睛皱着眉头打量着他，在他的目光深处，有些近似于关心的东西。 

“不，只是——”Tim再次摇头，然后说。“你当然能开玩笑。那是你的生活。我也不知道自己刚才为什么要说那句话。” 

“好吧，”Jason迟疑地说。“如果你这么说的话。” 

“忘记这件事，好吗？”Tim问。他转过身，他从眼角看见Jason点点头。他偷偷地看Jason继续大口吃下他的热狗。他们接着往下走，只不过两个人都没有再说话。Tim发现似乎随着他们走远，他们也将那尴尬的一瞬间留在了身后，不由松了口气。 

~*~

终于Jason开口，打破了方才他们之间竟然有些让人安然的沉默，说：“好吧，虽然不是城里的那一家，但这家的热狗也十分不错。” 

“什么？”Tim不太明白地眨眨眼问。 

“热狗摊，还记得吗？”Jason扬起眉毛问。“在Wayne大厦附近？在保龄球馆的那天跟你说起过。想起来了吗？” 

“是，是的。”Tim微微点头，说。“卖辣热狗的。” 

那天之后Tim还没有仔细回想过他们的对话，主要是因为他尽量让自己不要多想。回想起那天总是会让他感觉有些奇怪，他依然还能感受到那个时候有些敬畏又有些困惑的感觉。 

Jason对他灿烂地微笑起来，似乎很高兴Tim还记得。 

过了一会儿Jason吃完了热狗，他往旁边走了一段距离，寻找垃圾桶。不过Tim站原地没动，他两手插在口袋里，看着人群在他身边川流不息。他有点儿希望自己出门的时候带上了相机，就能记录下眼前的一切，但他同时也希望用自己的记忆留住这一刻，让今晚的回忆萦绕在自己的脑海里，直到明年的这个时候，直到他可以再来体验的时候。 

“你看起来就像个小孩子。”Jason在他耳边说，让他有点儿吓了一跳。“满眼都是星星，都是惊奇。” 

Tim挑起眉毛，看了他一眼，说：“是吗。” 

Jason咧开嘴，举起双手，说：“不，不，真的。其实有点儿挺可爱的。” 

Tim低下头，想藏起自己脸上的红色。不过他们靠得这么近，Jason没可能看不见。幸好他什么都没说，Tim很庆幸。他咬住嘴唇忍住不让自己微笑起来，然后抬起头，目光投向另外一边。 

“我很多年没有来过了，”Tim双手插在口袋里，承认说。“在我还小的时候，我父母其实并不允许我到这样的地方来玩。然后等到我足够大，可以自己出门的时候，我又总是有其他的事情要做。” 

“所以你都 **做** 些什么？”Jason好奇地问。 

Tim耸耸肩。“有时候去看电影，跟学校里的朋友一起。出来玩，你知道的，看漫画、玩游戏。还有时候会跟踪蝙蝠侠和罗宾，”他坏笑着说。 

Jason摇摇头，哼了一声。“你的兴趣够奇怪的，小小鸟儿。” 

“偷过蝙蝠车轮胎的人有资格说吗。”Tim反击道。他努力说服自己，他在微笑是因为他们的对话很有趣，不是因为Jason仰头大笑了好一会儿的样子，他的笑声响亮得盖过了人群的声音。 

“你跟你父母怎么样？”最后Jason看着Tim，好奇地问。 

Tim感觉到自己不由得咬紧了牙，很轻微，但他知道Jason这样看着他，不可能没发现。Tim已经训练自己克服了大部分能够泄露自己真实情绪的微动作，但他自己也不知道究竟有没有那么一天能够彻底克服这个，每当提起他的父母他总是有咬牙的冲动。他也不知道自己究竟有没有那么一天能够彻底埋葬过去被一个人丢下的记忆，尽管他知道自己现在已经有了其他人，知道自己现在完全可以照顾好自己。也许终有一天他心中那份空虚会消失，但不是在今天。 

“我的父母不怎么在家，”Tim不带感情地说，也没有看Jason。“即便他们在家，我们也不怎么呆在一起。大部分时候都是些聚会、高级晚宴这样的场合，他们需要出席，需要把我介绍给我的‘同伴们’，那些他们希望交往的人或者其他什么有钱人家里的小孩。” 

“扮演你的小少爷的角色。”Jason轻声说。他的嗓音中流露出一些柔软又悲伤的情绪，Tim不由得转头看他。 

Jason皱起的眉头间有些难过的神色，有些隐隐约约的关切。他的表情中透出的是真实恳切的难过和伤感，为了Tim，为了他的父母总是丢下他一个人。那样的神情让Tim心口突然揪紧了。 

“你很讨厌，是不是。”Jason并没有在问他，那句话并不是有一个问题，他的表情很明显，他早已知道了答案。 

Tim吸了口气，再慢慢地吐出来，说：“是。是的，非常讨厌。” 

Jason没有说话，他依然带着那副伤感的表情看着Tim，不过这一刻他给Tim留出足够的空间。Tim有些格外地感谢他的这种体贴。人们总是以为他有个幸福的童年，在富裕的上流社会家庭里长大。他不太习惯会有人靠近真相，询问他童年究竟怎样度过。 

Jason能够看透他，这有些令人心神不宁。他们几乎不了解彼此，但每一次Tim同他相处的时候，他总是有种奇怪的感觉，似乎他们已经相识了很多年，似乎他们曾经非常了解彼此，只是他们都忘记了，然后现在他们开始重新回忆起对方。有时候Jason依然是个陌生人，行动毫无规律，难以预测；但也有像是这样的时候，这种时候他总感觉，他们更像是一对多年的老朋友。 

“有点儿希望我当时在，”然后Jason说，打断了Tim的沉思。“Bruce从来没有带我一起参加过那些社交活动，”他耸耸肩解释说。“我猜他认为我会闷得要死，最后一把火烧掉窗帘帷幕什么的。” 

Tim忍不住短促地笑出声，但他忍不住回想起来，回想起他刚刚认识Jason时那个男孩的样子，那个年轻的、微笑的少年，站在深色的木质板壁和厚重的窗帘前，站在Tim孩提时候熟知的环境之中。Tim的脑袋还自作主张地加上了小时候母亲曾经逼迫他穿上的一套西服，套在Jason身上。但是，他想象中那个Jason的脸上的暴躁的表情，完全是这个Jason的，这个站在他眼前的，属于此刻的Jason。 

“那样也许会更有趣，”Tim承认说。感觉像是剖开了一个秘密，承认他会希望在此之前能够与Jason相遇、相处。 

“那么好吧，”Jason扬起眉毛，灿烂又臭屁地咧嘴笑着，说：“我现在在了，好事不是吗？” 

~*~

快到午夜时分，他们开始不约而同地往入口处走。现在人流量已经减少了很多，小孩子们都已经跟着父母回家，不过依然随处可见成群结队的少年们，还有成年人们，大部分都聚集在小吃和舞台附近。不过也依然有人在玩，在各种游乐设施上欢呼高叫。 

他们路过了漏斗蛋糕的小摊，Jason握住他的手腕，手指圈住了他的腕骨。Tim不由得有些颤抖，之后Jason才放开他。Jason要了一大块漏斗蛋糕，高兴地看着柜台后的摊贩开始往油锅里倒面糊。 

“你不介意分享吧，小小鸟儿？”他回头问道。Tim只能摇头。 

他们在附近找到一张空的野餐桌，地面有些不平坦，桌子也摆得不太稳当。他们在相对稳固的那一端面对面坐下，手里拿着叉子吃蛋糕。他们都没有说话，偶尔为特别好的一块蛋糕争夺一会儿。面对他们两个，蛋糕根本没有幸存的机会，不多一会儿，蛋糕就只剩下了一些碎屑，还有散落的糖霜。 

“没有什么比油脂和糖分更适合用来结束这样一个美好的夜晚的了，”Jason幸福地叹息道，一边尝试用手指打扫干净剩下的一点儿碎屑。 

Tim笑着摇头说：“你和你的垃圾食品啊。” 

“嘿，我喜欢。”Jason舔着手指说。“既然我喜欢，那我为什么不能满足我自己呢？” 

Tim默默地看着，目光停驻在Jason的手上，他用舔湿了的手指去擦装蛋糕的纸盘子，抹掉最后剩下的糖霜。然后Jason把手指送回嘴里，舔掉上面的糖粉，快乐地哼起来。Jason下嘴唇的嘴角还沾着一抹糖霜，Tim盯着看了一会儿，然后Jason伸出舌头，把它舔掉了。Tim用力眨眨眼，咽了一口吐沫。 

**呃** 。他的脑袋有些僵硬地说。 **之前可没有过这个。好吧。**

“没法反驳你。”Tim很高兴自己说话的时候，起码语气听起来还一如平常。也许这句话也是他在回答脑袋里的自言自语，起码，至少Jason没有必要知道。 

~*~

Tim扔掉了盘子，残忍地忽略了Jason再次伸手，企图——未遂地——抹掉剩下的那一丁点儿几乎不存在的糖粉的努力。他们继续往入口处走。他们在入口处逗留了一会儿，靠在铁链的围栏上，回头望着现在人群已经几乎全部散去的游乐场。灯光依然灿烂，但Tim能看到游乐设施的工作人员已经开始关闭设备。 

“真是美好的夜晚，”Tim听见自己这么说。 

Jason在他身边点点头，带着一抹微笑说：“是啊，没错，的确是。” 

之后Tim想不出要再说些什么。似乎Jason也是，因为他们不约而同地站直身子，往入口处走完最后一段距离。他们的每一步都会碰到对方的肩膀。他们没有说话，也并不尴尬，只是享受沉默。他们走出门，继续一起往前走。Tim时不时地偷瞄一眼Jason，从吃漏斗蛋糕时就出现的那抹微笑依然挂在他脸上。Tim几乎无法移开自己的目光。 

他们在New Town区的那个街角又停下脚步。Tim接下来要往左走，回他位于北边的褐色砂岩的公寓去【注2】，而Jason要直接穿过街区，一路回到他位于Crime Alley中心地带的公寓去。他们站得很近，近得每次转弯的时候，Tim的肩膀都足够碰到Jason的胳膊。 

Jason笼罩在街灯昏黄的光线中，他看起来非常高大，健壮得如同岩石雕刻，轮廓分明，投下长长的阴影。他看起来不可触及，看起来更像是他成为的那个传奇，那个藏身于黑暗之中倘若这座城市中有人胆敢违抗他的规则就如同火一般用愤怒焚烧殆尽的传奇。他们贴得太近，Tim不得不扬起头才能看见Jason的眼睛。他并不是什么小个子，也许有那么一点儿不够高，但他绝对没有 **那么** 小。但是在Jason身边，他感觉自己非常小，让他感觉到胃里一阵激荡，感觉一阵微小的战栗顺着脊椎而上。 

Tim的手指突然有些蠢蠢欲动，他想伸手，想把他从灯光笼罩中拉出来，想把他拉到自己站的人行道上来，让他重新变得真实，变得亲近，变得触手可及。但是他只是在口袋里把手指握成拳头。 

“我们差不多就在这儿分头走吧，”Jason说。Tim不得不眨眨眼，才能驱赶走那突然唤醒的回忆，那段Jason曾经说过这些话的情景，几个星期前，在上东区边缘的一座房顶上，那个他们第一次谈话的夜晚。在那个晚上，Tim觉得他们似乎成为了朋友，或者至少成为了同盟，不再是随时准备扯烂对方喉咙的敌人。 

他有些话想说，有些事想问。他想问Jason是否愿意某天过来喝杯咖啡，或者一起看电影。他想问Jason是否高兴遇见他，就像他这么高兴遇见Jason。但如果他们之间的你来我往中有任何不变的规律，那就是Tim永远不知道该说什么，不知道该怎么把自己真正想要说的话说出口。那些词句就在他舌尖徘徊，却总是无法突破牙关，总是接着就被他再次咽回肚子里。 

最后，他说“回头见”，然后他意识到这句听起来有多么蹩脚，不由得默默在心里默默地畏缩战栗。 

“回头见，Timbo。”Jason微笑道，他往后退了一步，抬起手对他挥了挥。“睡个好觉，小小鸟儿。” 

然后他转身，鞋跟一扭漫步走开了，身影慢慢沉入夜色之中。Tim望着他的背影，直到Jason完全消失在黑暗之中，依然没有移开目光。终于，过了很久，他也转过身，扭头往后看了最后一眼，放任自己的微笑变得更柔和，放任自己掺入了些许深情，尽管这时候Jason早已走远，早已看不见。 

“晚安，Jason。” 

**fin. & TBC?**

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】Funnel Cake漏斗蛋糕，这种甜点长相和做法跟我们心目中的松软蛋糕没有关系。是将调制好的面糊灌入漏斗状厨具中，将油烧热，然后从漏斗中倒出面糊一圈一圈叠起成饼状然后深炸至金黄，配以冰淇淋、果酱、糖霜、水果等食用。  
> 【注2】brownstone。褐色砂岩公寓，多半位于城市中，属于排屋式公寓。Gotham城很多设定基于纽约，在纽约市褐色砂岩公寓具有独特的城市内涵，它们多半位于布鲁克林区、曼哈顿区，价格高昂。


End file.
